Hien and Sohi
by perboss
Summary: A new world and Kurogane just fell in love with another guy and it happens to be Syaoran....What will happen to the two of them... this is my first fanfic guyzz anyway hope you like it


Hien and Sohi

The tsubasa group had just arrived on a new world and was raining very much.

"Come on we need to find a place to take cover from this rain" , said Syaoran

"All right come on" , said Fai who was smiling under his cloak

As they were running they saw a city along the way and they immediately looked for a place to stay.

And they saw a small tavern and Kuro went to talk to the owner of the tavern who was on the counter .

"Can you give us four rooms" , said Kuro "Oh I'm so sorry we only have two rooms left many people have checked in today is that alright?" said the tavern owner "Alright we'll take them" answered Kuro "Well here are your keys your rooms are number 4 and 5" said the tavern owner.

And Kurogane took the keys and he went to the others, "So what did he say?" asked Fai

"Well they have only two rooms left so one room will be yours Sakura and who'll stay with her. "I think I'll go with her ,I might not bear your snoring Kuro-pon" said Fai "Why you mage" and Kuro chase Fai on the room. "Ok so I'll be sleeping in your room Kurogane." Said Syaoran "I think that's what will happen." said Kuro. "Ok so I think I'll sleep now I'm kinda tired" said Syaoran "What are we going to be Kuro" "Room 5"answered Kuro "Ok" . I think I'll go to sleep too ,good night" said Sakura. "Good night princess" said Syaoran .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Kuro went to there room he saw Syaoran sleeping only in his black shirt and black boxers. And Kuro immediately got an extreme tightness in his pants. "This so crazy and weird I really can't believe I'm in love with this kid" said Kuro . And that's right Kurogane was gay, he first noticed this when taking a bath with Fai. "Well maybe I can take a peak at his bird" said Kurogane in his mind. And he went forward to sleeping form of Syaoran and he touched Syaorans manhood through his boxers and Kuro was feeling Syaorans heat. Then he slowly grabbed the sides of Syaorans boxers down slowly and when he removed it he saw Syaorans Cock and it was long and thin, and he slowly grabbed it and he pumped. And the n Syaoran woke up "Nngh…Kuro what are you doing" asked Syaoran his face looking shocked. And Kuro put his hand on Syaorans mouth and Syaoran squirmed under Kuro, and kuro put his finger into his mouth and said "shh.." and he opened his mouth and he began sucking on the boys cock and Syaoran began to moan. Kuro took his hand off Syaorans mouth as he continued sucking. "Uugg…Kuro faster" said Syaoran. Kuro licked Syaorans hole and he was rewarded with a throaty moan from Syaoran , then Kuro grabbed Syaorans balls and he began tugging on them. And Syaoran moaned more "Ku..Kuro..gane Uhh faster keep su..sucking my hard cock..uhhhh" Kurogane smirked at what Syaoran was doing and he sucked faster and Syaoran arched his back "I..I'm cuming" and Syaoran released his load on Kuroganes mouth and dripped on his jaws "Syaoran you taste really good" said Kurogane who was licking his lips and he kissed Syaoran, Syaoran moaned as Kurogane stick his tounge out into Kuroganes mouth and Syaoran was tasting himself.

There kiss was very long and when they took off they were catching there breaths and Syaoran said "I think its time for me to do you a favor" "What do you mean?" asked Kuro "You'll see". And Syaoran took off his shirt and he went to Kurogane and he stripped Kurogane of his shirt and he kissed him and he went down licking on Kuro's neck down to his chest and his nipples then down to his belly and as he licked down Kuro was moaning and then Syaoran was on Kuroganes pubic hair and then he licked the head of Kurogane's cock and then he stuck his toung on Kuro's hole "Uuhh..Syaoran come on don't tease me just suck already" Syaoran smirked and then he engulfed half of Kurogane's cock since it was really huge "Uhh syaoran" moaned Kurogane. And Kuro grabbed Syaoran's hair lightly and began guiding Syaoran's head on his cock "Syaoran that feels soooo good uhhh your hot mouth uhhh." And without warning ,Kurogane released all of his cum into Syaoran's mouth "uhhh" said Kurogane and he grabbed Syaoran's head he kissed him with great passion and lust. After that they both collapsed on the bed both of them nearly speechless. Syaoran spoke first "Umm Kuro I wanna ask you something" "Yeah what's that" "I was wondering ,do you like me?" "Yes and not only do I like you but I also love you so is that alright with you?" "Yes" Said Syaoran smiling "Umm Kuro can you hug me" "Sure" and Kuro hugged Syaoran tightly and Syaoran slept in Kurogane's arms and so did Kuro as he kissed Syaoran on the head.

And They didn't notice Fai peeking at them on the door.

TBC


End file.
